


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Zatanna and Wanda

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [53]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fishnets, Multi, Public Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Zatanna's show reaches a spectacular climax. With a little help from Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker of course. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on November 5th, 2018.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff/Zatanna Zatara, Peter Parker/Zatanna Zatara, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Zatanna Zatara
Series: A Sticky Situation [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 19





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Zatanna and Wanda

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on November 5th, 2018 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Zatanna and Scarlet Witch(Zatanna Zatara and Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Chapter.** **  
**  
The loud applause got even louder as the lovely Zatanna Zatara took a bow at the two of the stage. Dressed in a white button up top, hat, tight black shorts, fishnets, and black leather boots, Zatanna knew part of what drew people to her show. The gorgeous vixen smiled and turned to her assistant, Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. She dressed in a tight red top which barely contained the woman’s generous bust, an even tighter pair of leather pants, scarlet boots, and red fingerless gloves.  
  
After the latest round of applause died down, Zatanna geared herself up for the main event.  
  
“You’ve all been great audience tonight,” Zatanna said. “And I want to make it worth your while. Tonight, I want help from a volunteer who will help my lovely assistant Wanda and myself for tonight’s big climax in particular.  
  
Needless to say, there were a few people willing to join her up on stage for the big finish. Zatanna pointed out to a young man in particular.  
  
“You look like the type of man who would be able to help us,” Zatanna said. “Would you like to come up here….”  
  
“Peter, Peter Parker,” he said.  
  
“Well, Peter, get onstage now,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Love to.”  
  
Wanda motioned for Peter to go to the chair. Zatanna played to the crowd a little bit while Peter Parker settled in on stage.  
  
“And now we have this young man on the stage, fully clothed,” Zatanna said. “And on the count of three we will put a tarp on him and when we pull him off, he will be naked.”  
  
Tonight show was adults only for a reason after all. People knew what they were getting into.  
  
“Are you ready, Peter?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Born that way,” Peter said.  
  
The two lovely ladies put a large tarp over Peter. A second passed as they pulled the tarp off to reveal a sight which caused both of the women to whistle appreciatively, along with every other women in the showroom to do so as well.  
  
Zatanna ate up the eye candy and licked her lips with a smile. Wanda already wrapped her arms around Peter and lightly stroked his abs and chest, her scarlet nails brushing against every inch of Peter’s supple and manly flesh.  
  
“And now it’s time for another trick,” Zatanna said. “We’re going to cause our special guest to become completely hard...until he’s about ready to burst without laying a finger on them.”  
  
“If things are getting too hot for you, I’d suggest you leave,” Wanda said. “Because, it’s only going to get hotter from here.”  
  
The two women flashed wicked grins on their face and closed in one each other. Zatanna cupped Wanda’s chin and slipped her tongue in for a very messy kiss. Wanda returned, as everyone in the showroom hooted and hollered. The sounds got even wider when Zatanna cupped Wanda’s ass and the Scarlet Witch returned the favor.  
  
She was an eager one and Zatanna slowed her down, stripping Wanda’ down to her undergarment. A lacy red bra which Wanda’s breasts demanded to break free from and a red thong which had barely enough material to cover Wanda’s crotch. The boots were left on because they made Wanda’s legs look amazing.  
  
Peter watched both of these women appreciatively from the his seat, hardening just a bit more. The blood flow through his brain cut down and went to his groin. Wanda stripped Zatanna as well and she stood on the stage, in a bra, pair of crotchless black panties, fishnet stockings, and her boots.  
  
“Damn,” Peter said.  
  
He swallowed and found it hard to keep his head up, with the lack of blood flow from it. And yet, Peter must to properly enjoy the show.  
  
The two women made out each other for a long time and then with a smile, they edged over to Peter. Zatanna put Peter’s left hand on the strap of her bra and Wanda put Peter’s right hand on the strap of her bra.  
  
“When we say Shazam, you pull off our bras,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Got it,” Peter said.  
  
“SHAZAM!”  
  
When they said the magic word, Peter released their breasts into the wild. They leaned in and covered Peter’s body with kisses. Hot and passionate kisses which coated every last inch of Peter’s body, with his twitching cock moving back and forth.  
  
“And now we’re going to get him even harder,” Zatanna commented. “We’re going to show you where a woman’s true magic lies.”  
  
Zatanna and Wanda dropped to their knees and enveloped Peter’s inflamed cock with her juicy, round tits. The two lovely ladies slid up and down and created friction. Everything Peter had in him was what it took not to bust his nuts all over these two gorgeous vixens.  
  
“Mmm, so good,” Wanda purred.  
  
“Yes, he is very nice,” Zatanna said. “But, I think we can get him even harder.”  
  
“Please, do,” Peter grunted.  
  
They leaned in to kiss Peter’s swollen head when it bobbed in and out from the tit sandwich they made. Their fingers brushed against Peter’s massive tool and they moaned onto it.  
  
Their hot breath all over Peter’s swollen head made him twitch wildly. He almost slid all the way up and Wanda sucked his head. Then Zatanna did the same. They took turns, licking his cock as they tit fucked him. Wanda and Zatanna wanted the creamy treat stored in Peter’s balls.  
  
Oh, there’s no question about it, the faster Zatanna and Wanda worked his tool over, the better Peter felt and the more his loins became inflamed.  
  
The edging intensified, with Peter groaning even harder. Oh, he could just burst, and he did burst, blowing his load all over Zatanna and Wanda. The fountain of cum splashed over their chests, faces, and dribbled down even more.  
  
He drenched them and the two sexy women enjoyed drinking the explosive contents from Peter’s balls.  
  
The witchy duo finished draining Peter’s balls of their contents, performing one of the greatest bits of magic ever. Their warm tits rubbed hard against Peter and caused him to keep spurting away.  
  
Zatanna and Wanda rose up, the creamy treat rolling off of their tits. Zatanna scooped up a handful of Peter’s seed and leaned down, feeding it to a busty blonde who was sitting in the front row. Wanda did the same, causing a sexy redhead to get a treat she had not been expecting when going to tonight’s show.  
  
“Damn,” Peter said. “That’s sexy.”  
  
“Worth the price of admission,” the redhead said with a saucy wink.  
  
The two women on stage turned their attention to Peter. Zatanna waved her hand and the stage disappeared and a large bed reappeared. Both of these women pounced Peter at once and covered his body with kisses.  
  
“So fucking,” Peter groaned.  
  
“I could melt butter off of your body, honey,” Wanda said with a nibble down his neck.  
  
Zatanna could kiss his chest and abs all day, and she could not forget that large throbbing rod between his legs. That bulbous amount of flesh which Zatanna needed to press her fingers up against, squeeze hard, and release until Peter had been practically throbbing underneath her touch.  
  
“How could this be any better?” Peter asked.  
  
Wanda did the same thing, with both of these women playing with their toy and enjoying him. The Scarlet Witch traced a sexy pattern on Peter’s back and knew what would make this better.  
  
“Like this, handsome?”  
  
Four extra arms grew and now Peter had four more chances to put his hands on any bit of Wanda or Zatanna could. He fingered them both at the same time Peter groped their asses and squeezed their succulent breasts. They exploded all over Peter’s fingers.  
  
“Oh, that’s so much better,” Peter said.  
  
“I think so too,” Wanda said.  
  
“Me too,” Zatanna said.  
  
Peter leaned in and Zatanna and Wanda turned around, their asses pointed at Peter. Their beautiful faces pointed towards the stage. The audience watched as Peter worked his way into both of these sexy magical beauties from behind.  
  
They cried upon Peter’s very vigorous finger banging worked their smoldering cores. They clutched onto the edge of the bed, ruffling the sheets.  
  
Wanda wanted to ride Peter until she drained all of his cum. And judging by those testicles which Wanda caught a glimpse of, swaying back and forth, there would be a lot of cum indeed. Oh damn, Wanda thought, oh she thought a lot of lustful things.  
  
Obviously, Zatanna wanted the same thing and as the star of this show, Zatanna got first dibs. But despite being Zee’s assistant, Wanda would leave her mark.  
  
The star of the show moved in to perform her greatest trick. Zatanna mounted Peter, allowing him to touch her fishnet clad legs. Peter took full advantage of this and Zatanna leaned in to take full advantage of Peter’s added gifts. Namely the four added arms which spent their time in caressing and groping Zatanna all night long.  
  
“And now what me make this big hard cock disappeared before your very eyes,” Zatanna said. “Ready to assist me?”  
  
“Oh, damn, you’re so tight,” Peter groaned.  
  
Always so tight and always so warm, Zatanna gobbled up Peter’s massive pole and pushed it into her body.  
  
Zatanna’s magic box made Peter’s large fleshy rod disappear. Truly a beautiful magic trick, as she transported Peter Parker into a lovely dimension of wetness, tightness, and warmness. Those fingers stuck to every inch of Zatanna’s body that they could grab. She dug her nails into Peter’s shoulder and encouraged him.  
  
“Don’t hold back,” Zatanna said. “Give them all their money’s worth!”  
  
“Be careful what you wish for,” Peter groaned.  
  
Despite the fact Peter ripped Zatanna’s fishnets, she sure did not mind. She just encouraged Peter to pound her extremely hard and deeper. Peter’s thick juicy balls cracked their way against Zatanna’s thighs and made her tighten down onto him. Zatanna clawed the back of Peter’s neck and moaned in his ear, squeezing him with her warm pussy.  
  
She milked Peter, and Peter pushed into her, hitting Zatanna’s most sensitive pleasure zones.  
  
“Mmm, that’s the spot,” Zatanna breathed in Peter’s ear.  
  
Wanda grew more sexually frustrated. Even a dildo made of pure magical energy, which reached into every crevice of her body did not match the real thing. Wanda drooled madly at the thought of burying her face between Zatanna’s legs and eating out her messy snatch.  
  
Then, having Peter ram his thick cock into her body. Wanda bucked up, trying to imagine the energy dildo in her hand as a real flesh and blood cock. Good enough, but not perfect.  
  
“I’m going to drain you,” Zatanna sexily whispered in Peter’s ear. “In front of all of these paying fans. How does that make you feel?”  
  
“Good,” Peter grunted.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Zatanna clung onto Peter like a python in a frantic attempt to squeeze every last drop of cum out of his bloated balls. And that was really the ticket, where Zatanna knew she had Peter precisely where she wanted him. Zatanna cracked her warm thighs up and down, and made Peter drive deeper into her.  
  
No matter how hard Peter tried to resist, Zatanna Zatara’s sweet magical box proved to be the one trick that no mere man could escape. Her tight pussy grabbed onto Peter and demanded Peter give her everything Peter had.  
  
“Time for your big finish, Pete,” Zatanna purred in his ear.  
  
One more tightening grip and Peter’s balls almost came undone, about ready to explode and saturate Zatanna. The final push brought him inside.  
  
Peter busted his load inside of Zatanna’s squeezing pussy. He closed his fingers against Zatanna’s thighs and kept unloading his seed deep and hard into Zatanna’s clenching twat. Zatanna clenched onto Peter’s shoulder and moaned in his ear.  
  
Every last drop of Peter’s warm thick seed splashed into Zatanna’s box. Zatanna flexed and released him to ensure Peter had been drained to the very last drop.  
  
“You did great, honey,” Zatanna told him with a smile.  
  
And now Wanda, lovely Wanda, she locked eyes with the river of cum splashing form Zatanna’s lovely pussy. She leaned in and sucked on Zatanna’s nether lips.  
  
“Wanda….oooh Wanda...that’s too much!” Zatanna said.  
  
“No, that’s pretty hot.”  
  
Despite Zatanna draining him, Peter rose back, even quicker than normal, at the visual before him.  
  
Wanda did not bother to use any level of discretion when going down onto Zatanna. The Scarlet Witch devoured the gourmet meal of juices which spilled from Zatanna’s overflowing pussy and took her to town until Zatanna had been driven breathless.  
  
“That looks like fun,” Peter said. “I want in...all in.”  
  
Peter did not allow himself to be left out of the fun for too long. He climbed behind Wanda and wrapped his multiple arms around her. Wanda’s soft, luscious body was so lovely, and her ass was so damn squeezable. Peter put his hands on Wanda, digging into her firm and meaty cheeks.  
  
The added stamina and encouragement Peter felt when being between these two women made him drive deep inside of Wanda, stretching her out. Wanda’s snug twat clamped down onto Peter and intended to milk him fast, if Peter did not take control.  
  
Those big balls, those potent balls, Wanda always like a man with so much potent cum. The thought of being impregnated by Peter’s big, potent balls got Wanda off. And he got her off in more ways than that. Peter assaulted Wanda’s body and caused her to moan.  
  
“Put her to bed and you can have all of me to yourself,” Peter said to Wanda.  
  
The encouragement made Wanda dig in deeper. Surely she could pull this off and be all along with this well-hung stud that Zatanna brought out of the audience. Peter worked her a little faster, those big balls slapping against her.  
  
The moment Wanda’s tongue buried into Zatanna and really went to town was the precise moment Zatanna lost herself. Lust, burning and dirty lust spread through Zatanna. Oh damn, she liked this and more importantly liked how this felt. Zatanna quivered underneath Wanda’s hot tongue.  
  
The lovely Scarlet Witch ensured Zatanna would receive a pounding on every one of her nerve endings.  
  
The mind shattering orgasm sent Zatanna to a very pleasurable coma. Wanda warped her mind and caused Zatanna to experience release beyond anything she ever thought possible.  
  
“Peter, could you leave me for a minute?”  
  
With a slight amount of hesitation, Peter slipped out of Wanda. Being out of her warm and wet pussy caused Peter to throb.  
  
Wanda turned her attention towards Peter as he slid out. The Scarlet Witch pounced her lover into the mattress and kissed him vigorously. Peter slid right for Wanda’s entrance and experienced the pleasure which very nearly broke her mind.  
  
“That’s it...that’s it Peter,” Wanda said. “Just be with me...we’ll be together...and you can put a baby inside me...if you want….I’ll let you cum in my nice pussy every day, every night...every afternoon...until we’re both in a sweaty and sticky heap.”  
  
To demonstrate, Wanda gobbled up Peter with her wet crevice and cranked onto him hard.  
  
“I want you so badly...so badly...keep up with me...that’s it,” Wanda cooed. “I can last a lot longer than her….now I’m the star….fuck me...feel those big balls on my thighs. They feel good ,don’t they, darling?”  
  
The sweet nothings Wanda whispered in his ear promised Peter something. His balls strained and Wanda’s slick opening beckoned him in. The two joined together, entangled in each other’s limbs. They petted and stroked each other’s bodies when going back and forth.  
  
Now Wanda turned over onto her back. Yet, her legs wrapped around Peter’s thighs ensured that the handsome stud would not be far before her.  
  
Wanda squeezed Peter’s ass with her boots and the stilettos digging into his ass brought a surprising amount of pleasure through Peter. Peter grabbed Wanda’s legs and rocked into her, smashing the Scarlet Witch extremely hard.  
  
“You’re going to impregnate me,” Wanda breathed in his ear as Peter rested on her breasts. “You’re going to spill that cum in me….I’m going to have all of your babies...our children will be beautiful.”  
  
Those bouncing breasts made Peter drool. He imagined them swollen and filled with milk as Wanda had been impregnated with his babies. The thought made him ride Wanda and make sure he did not pull out before she was good and pregnant.  
  
Sex magic caused the audience to descend into debauchery as well. Wanda smiled at the thought of what she brought upon them all. And what she was going to bring into her, once she finished milking Peter Parker down to the very last succulent and sexy drop of seed.  
  
“After you, my fair lady,” Peter said.  
  
“Mmm, are you going to make me cum hard, stud?”  
  
First, Peter made Wanda reach a higher peak than she ever before. So high, there was nowhere to go other than down. But Wanda did not mind, crashing along with Peter. As long as he kept stuffing his thick pole down into her tightening, wet, hungry pussy.  
  
“M-more,” Wanda breathed. “Oh, sweet….so sweet!”  
  
Wanda cried out for more and Peter gave it to her, stuffing Wanda completely far. The only thing which was left for Peter to finish her up and finish up in her.  
  
“Give me everything,” Wanda said with another tight squeeze of her boots against Peter’s ass, making sure he pushed as deep as possible into her.  
  
The steamy messy cream pie filling Wanda from Peter’s explosion made her tighten and milk Peter hard. Wanda needed it, needed to milk Peter down to the very last drop. Oh, that was very good, and everything was very hot.  
  
“Wanda, oh damn, I can’t resist you,” Peter said. “You’re so good….I swear you were born to be bred.”  
  
“I am, born to carry your seed,” Wanda said before her voice dropped to a whisper. “And all of your beautiful spider babies.”  
  
That last push caused the last few blasts to rapid fire into Wanda.  
  
Peter’s baby batter drained inside of Wanda’s willing womb. Watching her swollen full of cum and the enticing hint of what was to come made Peter only pound her. Wanda grabbed Peter and pulled him into an aggressive kiss when he finished up inside of her.  
  
Everyone watching felt a shudder as the wave of magic coursed through the stage.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Zatanna and Wanda crawled on either side of Peter, and caressed his body, with them waving his cock around like some prized trophy. The two blew kisses at the crowd and bubbles with Peter’s seed as well.  
  
Some of the bubbles popped on the front row and gave the ladies close to the stage some treats.  
  
“Thank you all for cumming tonight,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Don’t forget, ladies with a VIP pass meet us backstage for the afterparty,” Wanda said. “And as a treat...our special guest will be there as well.”  
  
“So don’t be late,” Zatanna said. “And we’ll see you.”  
  
They kissed Peter with matching saucy smiles as the curtain dropped.  
  
To be honest, this was always the most elaborate roleplay that Peter Parker and his wives did. And always ended with a bang for everyone.  
  
Especially Peter, Zatanna, and Wanda.


End file.
